


Papyrus Used Buy Every Pokedoll In The Store! It's Super Effective!

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: Sans Is A Good Dad [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Dad Sans, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Plushies, Pokemon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans adopts frisk, Sans is too tired for this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Papyrus buys Frisk a ton of pokedolls. Sans is too tired to deal with them.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Sans Is A Good Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Papyrus Used Buy Every Pokedoll In The Store! It's Super Effective!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribbly_sketches123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbly_sketches123/gifts).



> Thank you for the idea Scribbly :3

When Papyrus asked what Frisk’s favorite Pokemon was, they answered that they loved them all too much to pick.

They didn’t think too much of it.

That is, until there was a huge pile of packages in the middle of the living room.

“Papyrus, what are all of those? Did you find a new pasta you liked?” Frisk asked, carefully stepping over packages, as to not crush their contents.

“As much as I would love to discover a new species of pasta, that is not the case! These are for you, Frisk!” Papyrus shouted, striking a pose.

Frisk carefully picked up one of them, and opened it. Inside, there was a Mew pokedoll.

“Paps, how many did you buy?!” They asked excitedly.

“Well, you said the other day that you loved all of the Pokemon, but the shop only had the first 151. So I got you the first 151!”

“what the hell happened here?” Sans asked, leaning over the railing from the second floor.

“Ah, Sans look!” Papyrus opened another, pulling out a Snorlax plush. “I got an extra one for you!”

Sans stood for a moment in silence as he looked around the room.

“i’m too tired to deal with this, you guys have fun.” He used blue magic to pull the Snorlax to him, before retreating back into his room to go back to sleep.

“Coward!” Frisk called after him before returning to the pile, and began opening each one with the help of Papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> and then sans slowly stole one pokedoll at a time from the pile in frisk's room, and they never noticed


End file.
